


The Worlds of Altora: Chapter 1 (Original Story)

by FoxfireandRain



Series: The Worlds of Altora [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxfireandRain/pseuds/FoxfireandRain
Series: The Worlds of Altora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644874
Kudos: 6





	The Worlds of Altora: Chapter 1 (Original Story)

Sunlight streaked through a broken window, creating a warm beam of light that rested across a woman's face. She stirs and shields her eyes with her hand as she sits up. Across from her a gentle rhythm of water drips on a mans’ hand, slowly rousing him as well. The sound of the two of them waking and collecting their bearings causes the remaining two occupants of the room to awaken. Two men and two women, all appearing to be somewhere in their second decade of age, stand and look around the ruins they find themselves in. 

The room itself is just as unusual as its new guests; the large ballroom doesn't appear to have seen any living presence in a very long time. Water drips from the ceiling while tattered curtains rustle in the breeze of broken windows. The wallpaper is faded and torn, peeling down in some areas. The wooden floorboards are worn and warped from the moisture, jutting up in places where nails no longer hold it down. The grand double door entrance is missing one side altogether while the other is barely hanging onto the hinges. The stairs have lost a handrail and the carpet is in shreds.

The four individuals slowly turn their gaze from their surroundings to one another. Each in a wildly different set of clothes, they looked beyond bizarre to one another. One of the women is the first to speak up and step forward, an unsure look becoming a bright smile on her face. She has long wavy brown hair streaked with blue and soft green eyes. Her skin is gently tanned from long days in the sun. She wears a crown of colorful flowers and a set of antlers. Many beaded bracelets clatter on her wrists as she waves at the others standing here. “I’m sure all of you are just as confused as I am, so let us skip the part where we are all suspicious of one another and just be friends, okay?” She smiles brightly as she speaks. The other woman folds her arms, looking not at all pleased with the situation but not speaking against it. The first continues to avoid any awkward silence. “My name is Nessa… oh- of Verdant Glade. It’s a pleasure to meet you all- my you are all so strangely dressed...” 

The next to step forward is a man wearing fur-lined full plate armor with an ornate blue cloak. He has short black hair that has been shaved on the sides and blue eyes. He is pale but not sickly so. He stands with confidence and authority the tallest of all of them. He has a muscular frame that shows years of physical training. Nessa’s enthusiastic attitude seems to set him at ease in their current situation. “A pleasure to meet you Miss Nessa. I am Sir Lance Scarlet, a Knight of the Royal Forces.” He bows slightly to her as he introduces himself. “Royal Forces? What Royalty? And what forces? There are no forces?” Nessa seems confused by his title. The other man steps in, nearly the complete opposite of the Knight. 

He is barefoot and shirtless, wearing only khaki colored cargo pants that are tied at his ankles to keep them from dragging the ground. He has dirty blonde curly hair cut unevenly and hazel eyes. His skin is a darker tan than Nessa’s. Lines visable from where he had worn a shirt at some point, as well as around his eyes where he perhaps wore goggles. “My Lady, as I’m sure you have guessed, we seem to be worlds apart. Perhaps there is no Kingly Forces or rugged Army where you are from. My own home does not either, my home has soldiers and unsavory mercs, what of your home, Miss?” he casts his gaze to the other woman.

“You’ve neglected your name.” she states plainly, arms still folded and voice dull. He only smiles and shrugs having been caught. “Of course, my mistake madam, Alvarro Bluethorn at your service.” He makes a dramatic show of his bow. “Now,” he says with a pointed look and a smirk “that only leaves you. Will you grace us with your introduction?” She rolls her eyes “If it will get you to shut-up, sure.” She sighs and puts her hands on her hips. She is wearing much more plain and darker clothing than the rest of them made up of a brown riding cloak, a white blouse under a black leather corset, black tights under a short brown skirt and leather boots. Her hair is just past shoulders and honey brown, slightly lighter in color than Nessa’s and her eyes are the color of cold steel. “My name is Carina Blackheart.” Nessa inches back “Thats, ominous..” she says quietly and when Carina looks over at her quickly speaks up. “I mean beautiful! Carina is a beautiful name!” She holds her hands up defensively. Carina sighs and folds her arms again. “Right.” 

The newly introduced group take another uneasy glance around the room. “I don’t suppose anyone knows where we are..? Or how we got here?” Nessa asks, while catching water drops from the ceiling in her palm. “Not a clue.” says Alvarro whimsically, “I say we split up and search the place.” Nessa looks to Carina then to Lance. Carina just shrugs in response, Lance however nods. “I think this is a good idea, we should learn the layout of this place and search for any clues as to, well, what this place is, and how we all got here.” Nessa nods and the four of them start towards the only doorway in sight.

Leaving the dilapidated ballroom behind, the group make their way into the hallway. Carina turns and begins walking to the right while Lance started down the left path. Nessa and Alvarro look to each other then split as well, Nessa following Lance while Alvarro hurries after Carina. “Do you think it’s wise for us to split up Miss Blackheart?” Alvarro asks as he reaches her again. The heels of her boots making a steady rhythm against the wooden floors. “Don’t call me that.” She says flatly, not turning to look at him. “Alright then... Miss... Carina?” “Just Carina.” “Of course.” He chews the inside of his cheek to refrain from making any further comments to this woman. There was an aura of danger about her he couldn't place. Alvarro was beginning to wonder if it would have been better to follow the others down the left path. At least Miss Nessa seemed friendly enough to chat with. 

Down the other direction, Nessa was staying a few steps behind Lance as they cautiously explored. He had a hand resting on the hilt of his sword and she held her wooden staff tightly. “So, um, what do you think is going on? Why were we all brought here?” Nessa asks quietly. Lance glances back at her over his shoulder before he looks into a room to his right. “Truthfully Nessa, I have no idea. We can only hope that by exploring this place we will be able to find some answers as to why we were all brought here and why we were the ones chosen.” She sighs and nods, peeking into the room as well. It appears to be the ruins of a grand dining hall. A long wooden table stretches out through the middle of the room, the remains of a table runner clinging to splintered wood. A few chairs remain intact but most are broken and rotted away on the floor. A few candle holders and plates remain on the table but the silver is heavily tarnished. The two of them wander around the room, the paintings that once hung on the walls torn and faded. Nessa tries to decipher what images they once held. Lance tries to look out one of the windows by removing the boards, the entire view is white. He’s used to snowy landscapes but this feels different. He turns away from the window to move onto another room.

At the other end of the hallway, Carina and Alverro come across a series of bedrooms. Each in a state of disarray; broken furniture, shredded curtains and rugs, oil lamps knocked into the floor with their glass scattered about. As they explore more of the rooms they find all drawers to be empty with nothing of value left in any of them. However, one has glass doors along the back wall, opening out into a balcony. Cautious of the amount of ruin around her, Carina steps carefully as she opens the door to look out. Seeing only endless white in all directions. She finds it to be a bit disorienting and backs into the room once more. Turning on her heel to leave another one behind. “There’s nothing here. We are just wasting time wandering around this dump.” she huffs. Alverro shrugs, tossing a crystal doorknob back and forth between his hands. “There has to be some clue- somewhere, as to why we were brought here.” She narrows her eyes as she starts down the hall again. “Then stop messing around and find it!” 

With her back turned Alverro sticks his tongue out at her and puts the doorknob into his pocket. The two of them make their way down the halls, coming across a set of stairs leading up to another floor. Unknown to them at the other end of the palace, Nessa and Lance have also found a set of stairs going up and it isn't long before the separated party rejoins in the middle. Before them is a large circular room. All four of them find themselves at a loss for words. The entirety of the palace, so far, has been decayed and broken; torn up floors and leaking roofs. But this was not the case with the next room they found. It was pristine with ornate wallpaper and plush rugs leading into a brightly lit room. Looking around they find four covered murals and a stained glass ceiling. “Well Carina… I think we have found the clue you were searching for.” Alverro says, still in awe reaching for one of the sheets. Carina smacks his hand away. “Don't touch that!” He looks back at her frustrated, Nessa and Lance watch confused as those two spat again. 

“What do you mean don’t touch it!? How else do you expect us to know what’s behind it!?” Asked Alverro. “It could be a trap!” Carina snapped back. “It could also be the only source of answers in this wretched place!” Replied Alverro. Nessa slowly holds her hands up “Please.. Both of you… let's calm down a little and think about this. Both of you are right, this could be a trap, considering how clean this room is compared to the others, but on the same hand, perhaps it’s magic maintaining this room and if that’s so then-” It’s Lance’s turn to interject, causing the peaceful and kind Nessa to bristle. “If this room is the result of magic then I agree with Miss Blackheart.” Both Alverro and Carina turn to Lance and speak on reflex “It’s Carina!” Lance sighs “Right, my apologies.” He turns to Nessa as well “I also wish to apologize for interrupting you Lady Nessa.” She sighs and relaxes “I forgive you.”

The four of them fall silent and look to one another for a long moment. “We should finish exploring the rest of the mansion before we mess around with anything in here.” Carina says putting her hands on her hips. After a long minute of hesitation Lance nods, with his agreement Nessa does too and finally Alverro. “Alright. Shall we split up with different partners this time as we have another look around?” Nessa starts to protest, not wanting to get partnered with the angry girl. Lance shrugs and Alverro takes that as agreement, turning to Nessa with a smile “Lets go Miss Nessa.” She nods and the two of them head off. 

With both of them out of the room Carina begins investigating the room she just said was off limits. Lance folds his arms “You just wanted those two out of the way, didn't you?” Carina glances up at him with disinterest in her eyes “Care to join them?” Her fingers find a switch in the floor. She runs her hand over it as she turns her attention away from him and back to her task. “You think of magic the same way I do.” She adds plainly. With a click, a pedestal begins to rise from the floor in the center of the room. “That flower girl clearly has magic and that scruffy boy is a thief. I don't trust them.” She says matter-of-factly.

She steps back and looks at the pedestal pleased with her discovery. “Are you saying you trust me then?” Lance asks a bit surprised at this ornery womans’ way of thinking. “You’re a Knight. That’s like a soldier I’m guessing. Which means you have a code, and are more influenced by law than emotion. That’s why I trust you-” she turns and points a finger at him “But that doesnt mean I  _ trust you _ , trust you. Just that you’re less annoying than those two and I know how your brain works, so I don't have to worry about you casting magic on a whim or stealing my shoes in the night. That's all.” She says turning away again leaving him baffled as she examines the pedestal. That’s the most she had spoken since they all arrived. He stands there blinking in surprise for a moment. Was that her version of a compliment? ‘If she’s more partial to the law, then what does that make her in all of this?’ He silently wonders to himself. Just as he begins to ask her aloud, she speaks again.

“That’s odd…” she says quietly as she looks over the pedestal. She takes a step back and cups her chin, resting her elbow on her other arm folded over her chest. “It looks like whatever was supposed to be here… exploded.” Lance steps towards the stand confused “What do you mean exploded?” She points to scorch marks on the wood and chips missing out of the edge. “See here, there was something in the middle, based on the outward patterns of the burns and the way the border is chipped, something seems to have burst right there.” Carina explains as she looks in the directions of the scorch trails. “There’s nothing on the floor though.. Not even dust.” The Knight looks around finding it strange himself. This was certainly the result of magic, which meant something evil lurked here.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Nessa and Alverro, having left the strange room behind, had begun wandering through the second story of the building. They came across another large room that was shaped like a star due to the placement of half walls and pillars. The top point seemed to have been the most important, there was more debris there than at the other points around this room. It looked as if at one time there were portraits hung above what seemed to be alters at each of the points. “Five alters.. But only four of us, perhaps a fifth is missing from our group?” Alverro considers out loud. Nessa looks over at him “You think these altars represent us?” “Well not necessarily. I don’t mean that we are the ones these altars were for like some sort of prophecy… but it does seem like perhaps roles we now represent.” He moves broken vases and plates away from the ruined shrines hoping to find a pattern of symbols or the remains of offerings. “Five roles huh?” Nessa thinks aloud herself trying to think of what they could be. “Perhaps… you’re onto something Alverro… I’m not sure about roles we fill- but I mean look at the four of us, we are all clearly from different lands, maybe there is a fifth land as well?” He looks over at her and smiles “I agree Miss Nessa, we just have to discover what this fifth land is.” 

After spending some time trying to search for clues in the debris of the five different alters they give up and begin to make their way back to the strange preserved room Carina practically shooed them out of. “Maybe in order to discover what the fifth land is, we have to first figure out what the four are we already have.” Nessa muses mostly to herself but Alverro nods “You’re right, we don't know anything about one another. Tell me, what is your land like?” She looks over at him suddenly feeling a bit shy. “Well..” she takes a moment to think, picturing her home in her mind. “It’s warm and sunny. Very colorful with all the trees and flowers surrounding us. We respect nature because it takes care of us.” He looks a bit confused but still trying to understand. “How does nature take care of you?” They stop in the hall as they talk having forgotten their original reason for splitting off from Carina and Lance.

“The trees provide food, fibers we need to be able to make other things, wood to build homes with, that sort of thing, we fish from the sea and collect shells and plants as well. Our island wouldn't survive if it weren't for the bounty of nature.” He nods but his face still shows his confusion. “That’s all pretty hard to believe for me. Where I'm from is a wasteland. It’s too hot to do much during the day so you have to wait until late in the evening to be able to go out and do anything or you will get badly sunburnt. There’s only a small window of time to trade or work because as soon as the sun is gone it gets bitter cold outside. A few people can manage to work the land enough to grow some crops but most of us have to hunt for food.” Nessa blinks in shock “That sounds like an awful way to live...” Alverro shrugs. “It’s rough yeah, but we are used to it. It’s just how life is in the desert. There are a few mountains in the area. People built homes and paths through them a long time ago so that’s where many of us live. Away from the harsh sun and freezing nights.”

After a few more moments of trying to describe their homes to one another they realize how long they have been talking and decide to make their way back to find Lance and Carina. They had gotten turned around after leaving the altar room and it takes some time before they are able to find where they split up. Lance and Carina are already back, unknown to the others that they never left. Nessa tilts her head looking at the pedestal in the center of the room. “Was… that there before?” Alverro walks over to it. “No I don’t think it was.” Carina shrugs “Did you find anything else? We didn't find anything.” Lance opens his mouth to correct her, but stops himself. There must be a reason for her to lie, as much as he disliked liars he decided to let it go this time. Alverro tears his gaze away from the pedestal. “We found a room containing what's left of five alters.” “Five?” Lance asks looking at the other three companions and the four sheets still hanging on the walls. 

Nessa nods. “We believe there may be a fifth missing from our group. That if we are all from different lands, that perhaps there is a fifth as well.” she tries to recap the conversation she had earlier with Alverro. Carina shakes her head. Alverro leans against a bare spot on the wall. “Or perhaps five roles to be filled. Regardless of the answer, be it roles or lands, the fact of the matter is, we know nothing about one another.” Carina folds her arms. “I am not about to stand here and have some heart to heart self discovery talk with a band of misfits.” “Hey!” Nessa interjects upset at being called names. Carina just ignores her. Lance sighs and thinks over the new information presented to them. “Five alters.. Four of us.. Four lands.” he looks up at the sheets hanging on the walls. 

Carina catches his curious gaze. “No way. No one is touching those.” “Carina come on.” Alverro groans. “It’s literally the only option left. We have looked around this place and it's likely to cave in on us at any minute so we need to figure this out as soon as we can.” Before she can say anything or even move, he grabs hold of the sheet to his left and rips it down. Suddenly the room is flooded with the smell of wood smoke and cinnamon. The sound of wind and rusting leaves rushes past them. In a blink they find themselves standing on a dirt path surrounded by woods. The sky light with a bright full moon and hundreds of twinkling stars. Three of the four of them look around horrified and confused. Only Carina remains calm. With a huff she begins walking down the dirt road. “Town is this way. Don't want to be in the woods after dark. The wolves will eat you.”


End file.
